Miryo Nya 1: Life with a Toon Samurai
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: My little Toontown series: Miryo Nya    Joisy's perspective. Look out for the sequal!
1. The Twins Are Born

Two small, female kittens looked up at their mother. She had beautiful peach fur and cream/blonde hair. Next to her was her sister, who had purple fur and green hair, and her husband, who had citrine fur and red hair. However, the kittens barely resembled any of them.

The first kitten had purple fur and lavender-pink hair, while her sister had cream fur and cream/blonde hair.

"Such beautiful daughters.." The new aunt said.

"Maddy.." The new mother started.

"Macey?"

"What should we name them?"

"We live in Toontown, you can name them _whatever_ you want!"

Macey turned to her husband.

"Kristopher Jr.."

"Macey?"

"The purple one. What should we name her?"

"Hmm... She looks like a Josephine to me."

"But what should we call her for short? Like how we call you Kris..."

"Joisy."

"Josie?"

"No, spelled J-o-i-s-y, but still pronounced 'Josie'."

"Why?"

"In time you'll see."

"Alright."

"And the cream one looks like she'll enjoy fashion. Funky Fashion Kitty. Kit for short."


	2. The Japanese Coin

_~Fast forward 12 years.~_

_After the mishap with Princess Domino, Scadey promised his heart to Joisy if she promised not to tell Kit about the affair. He simply broke up with her next time her saw her. Kit was devastated, she left on a cruise around the world for the next twelve years. Four months after Kit and Joisy's eighteenth birthday, Scadey proposed and their wedding is planned to be today. However, Joisy already has two one-year-old black-cat twins and another daughter on the way. But she's not showing yet!_

Joisy stood over her baby daughters. She smiled, stroking one of their faces.

Ladybug and a royal blue she-bear with blonde hair in a ponytail.

Ladybug ran up to Joisy and began fussing with her hair. "Oh, Joisy, let me braid your hair."

"Well.. Okay!"

"I'll pick a tiara to go with the veil!" The bear was trying to decide between two tiaras in her hands.

"Okay, Honeyboo." Joisy replied, shifting so that Ladybug could arrange her hair into two braids.

"Ugh.. Seaglass or chrome, Joisy? I can't decide."

Joisy shifted more. "Hmm.. What about the brass one?"

Honeyboo smiled. "Perfect." As soon as Ladybug finished braiding Joisy's hair, Honeyboo sat a brass tiara with a different type of Japanese coin onto Joisy's head. (With the veil stuck into it)


	3. Scaring Princess

The children gasped. Joisy had a metal shirt-and-skirt thing going on with a metal-mess thing covering the rest of her arms, legs, and tail. She had wedge heels and a cat-head shaped helmet, but a white veil covering her face. In the center of her chest was the heads side of the coin, and in the center of her backside was the tails side.

Joisy also realized that she had a Katana sword in her hand. Which she raised above her head and over Princess Domino. The light of battle twinkled in Joisy's eye, and Domino got off Kit, running away.

Joisy found the coin now threaded through the black string and around her neck. She flipped it, and it went back to just a coin and a peice of string, which she then stuck back in her pocket.

Princess Domino had obviously gone off to tattle, because now, Aunt Rabbit had come over and hurried both Kit and Joisy back home.


	4. Abducted!

Aunt Rabbit ran into Macey and Kristopher Jr. on Loopy Lane, literally. The contents of shopping bags spilled on the street. Squirting flowers and cupcakes for the girls to practice with, etc.

"What's wrong?" Macey cried.

"Joisy suddenly transformed into a shiny warrior!" Kit cheered.

"A samaurai!" Aunt Rabbit corrected harshley.

"Funky Fashion Kitty! We don't cheer when our sisters magically transform into death machines!" 

"But she scared Princess Domino beanless!"

"What?" Both the parents asked.

Aunt Rabbit groaned. "Magnolia and Beancatcher's daughter."

"Oh.. Dear.. God.." Kristopher Jr. facepalmed.

"A new generation of spoiled brats..." Macey sighed.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Aunt Rabbit hinted.

Kristopher Jr. shook his head quickly, as if he was trying to forget the thought of Beancatcher's daughter.

"Of course, of course.. Josephine! You're grounded!"

"What?" Joisy screamed, louder than she probably should have.

"You could have killed Princess Domino!"

"But she attacked Kit!"

"You could have been caught!"

"So?"

"So? SO? _They_ could have taken you away!"

"I wish they did! I hate you, daddy!"

Right then, a Bottom Feeder, who was patrolling the streets stopped dead as the family of toons gasped. He noticed that the little toon who screamed wasn't standing on the sidewalk properly, then he remembered his boss's words. "_I wish I could have an heir or heiress.. Someone young and youthful around.. Almost like.. A child._" Cog Technology could not yet build a young cog, so she would have to do.

The Bottom Feeder reached forward one arm and wrapped it around Joisy's waist. She shrieked. A propeller came out of the cog's head and he was inches off the ground already.

"Noooo!" Kristopher Jr. dived forward, but landed in the spot where Joisy once was. It was too late. The cog had taken Joisy away.


	5. Makeover

Joisy was dropped before the C.J. He gazed down at her, but Joisy didn't know what he was thinking because his eyes were always covered but what seemed like Star Trek glasses or something.

A pile of clothing was dropped before her. "Here. Go change, then we can talk."

Joisy nodded quickly and ran off to change.

When she came back, she was wearing a denuim skirt like her other one, but it was navy blue. Her top looked like a denuim, navy blue coat with a few white lines in the appropriate places. Instead of a life meter like most cogs had, she had a decroative heart. On top of her head was a tiara with the Lawbot symbol, and on her tail was a red bow. Joisy held her other clothes in her arms, which were then taken by a Bloodsucker. The only thing remaining in her arms were the glasses, which she'd put on later.

"Mr. Err, C.J., sir.." Joisy started, but she was quickly cut off.

"Please, call me Papa. Or Daddy. Whatever you perfer."

"_Did he just... _smile_?"_ Joisy asked herself.

"Ok. Um. Daddy, sir.. Mister.. Why am I here, exactly? I wanted to play hopscotch with my sister later."

"One of my.. Bottom Feeders.. Over hear you wanting something along the lines of.. A new father.. And I'm look for an heir.. Or an heiress.."

"But why me?"

"You were the one we were looking for all along.. Now, don't try to escape."

Joisy sighed. "Whatever.."

I'll have a Bloodsucker show you to your room where you can begin your studies."


	6. School

There wasn't much to say about the room. Both the walls and ceiling were gray, and the floor, which was tiled, was more like a mixture of gray and blue.

The bed was the same color as the floor, and both the closet and desk were gray aswell.

Inside of the desk were a few textbooks. A basic Cog handbook, and of course, books based off the law. To Joisy's delight, there was even a medical book.

After awhile, a Double-Talker brought in a compostion book, a journal/diary ( thick, lined, gray-covered and had the Lawbot logo on the cover. It also had a lock built on it, and the key cam seperate), a Toon Cattlelog (Cattalog :P), her Jellybean Jar that had been filled with jellybeans that had be taken away from past toons that attempted to defeat the C.J., and a small, white cellphone. Something that not many toons had, they tended to use old fashion telephones that you had to wind up, so it was surprising that cellphones had even been invented.

Joisy still had to go to school tomorrow, so she could start First Grade. She thought it would be best to buy a few new supplies, and maybe something for her room.

Joisy flipped the Cattlelog open and dialed the number on her cellphone. She ordered a shirt that came with a backpack, a radio, a tin lunchbox, parchment, gel pens, a pencil pouch, a few misc. items, and one of those small-ringed binders.

The address must have deeply confused Clarabelle Cow, because after an hour's wait, an Ambulance Chaser was sent to bring back all of Joisy's belongings. Plus a fountain pen.

Joisy put the gel pens, fountain pen, and those misc. items into the pencil pouch, which was on the rings of the binder, which was then placed into the backpack along with her composition book, diary, cellpone, and one of her law books.

Next, Joisy wrapped a cupcake (a gag taken away from the toons) in plastic wrap and put it into her lunch box with a glass of water (another gag) that surprisingly, refused to spill. The lunchbox soon joined Joisy's other things in the backpack.

The next morning, Joisy was straightening the small red bowtie on her shirt before she put her backpack on and walked out of her room and down the hall, glasses in hand.

She walked outside of the large, white, marble building and down the zillion of stairs where a Spin Doctor awaited her. They got into a piggy-back position and the Spin Doctor's propeller came out of his head, lifting them both into the air.

Joisy put her glasses on just as the Spin Doctor landed. He carefully set her down. "Remember, you have my indentification number in your cellphone if you need me. Have a nice day." And like that, he was gone.

Joisy turned around a walked into the building, ignoring the stares from the other toons. She made her way into room 434 and chose a seat in the back. She put her backpack on the back of the chair and then got in her chair, scooted it back, and rested her feet on top of the desk.

She was the last one into class, and it was just about time for class to start, and all eyes were on her. Especially.. Kit?

Kit was sitting on the far right of the room with Blacknite, Scaadey, Olive, Sweet Rockstar, and to Joisy's dismay, even Princess Domino, who seemed far too young to even be in the class.

The teacher was looking at Joisy oddly, too. She was tall and had peach fur, like Macey. She wore Fourth-Of-July clothing and had pink, rockstar hair with alot of volume.

On the chalkboard, "Canned Peachs" was written in cursive.

(_Canned Peachs was my second toon, I couldn't spell well, and Joisy was named after my best friend, Josie.. Spelling.. Again._)

"Miss.. Could you please take your feet off of your desk?" Joisy did so.

"Thank you," Canned Peachs addressed the class this time. "I'm Canned Peachs, but I'd like all of you to call me Miss Peachs. Now, we are all going to play a game."

Squeals of delight erupted from the room. "Go find a group, and talk about yourselves, form a team, and name a team captain. Choose wisely! You'll be in those teams all year."

Toons exploded from all over the room and crowded in groups around desks. Joisy thought she saw Kit reach out to Joisy out of the corner of her eye, only to be pulled away by Scadey.

Joisy found herself in a group with Blacknite, and all the rest were girls. Blacknite made the same impression he did just yesterday, and next was a cream mouse. Her eyes were red, she had a headband with ladybug anntenas on them, black flats, black tights, black gloves, a black skirt, and a black shirt that had a ladybug's shell on the other side.

"The name's Ladybug. I love ladybugs, sometimes I'll act like one for fun."

Ladybug gestured to the red filly beside her. She had a short black mane and all of her clothing had a wooden-pattern. her gloves, heeled-boots, top, and even skirt. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Trojan Horse is the name.. I really hope you know what the Trojan Horse was, because the name isn't gross."

She pointed her thumb to a green cat next to her. She had short hair that was a darker green that her fur, and it curved in. Her eyes were the same shade of green. Her top was a dark green leaf, and so was her leaf skirt. Even the tip of her tail was a dark green leaf!

"Beautiful Baby Leaf.. Shh. I really shouldn't be here, but my mentor thought that this was best for me.."

Beautiful Baby Leaf was presented with a few questions, but she turned them all down because it was "classified information".

Next was a lavender puppy with a lime green shirt and skirt. The shirt had a maroon star, and the skirt maroon polka-dots. "Baby Lollipop Lizard.. Of the LizardClan.. I'm very shy and like lollipops.."

Second to last was a yellow-feathered duck. She had orange eyes, and her yellow hair was back in two braids, the hair ties had cherries on them, and so did her shirt, which was red with lime green sleeves. Her skirt was lime green, too. "Lola, and I like Cherry Cola."

Everyone layed eyes on Joisy, who removed her shades. "The name's Josephine H. Hedamitt, but you can call me Joisy. Daughter of the C.J. as of yesterday, but I won't hurt you." Joisy flashed a million-dollar smile and put the shades back on.

"Joisy.. It _is_ you!" Blacknite hugged her.

"That's mah name, don't wear it out." (_~Lady Soulblood XD_)

Trojan Horse looked at her, and smiled as she spoke. "Holy shit, dude." And this time, everyone laughed at the foul language.


	7. The Metallic Doodle

By lunch time, Joisy had been named captain of Team Takara, and Blacknite was deputy.

The group sat at a round table and open their lunch boxes while discussing the assignment that Miss Peachs had given them right before lunch. _"Every group must come up with a new product."_

Joisy nibbled on her cupcake while sketching the "blueprints" of the group's product. But it was hard. Before lunch, she also discovered that Scadey and Kit were now dating, and that Princess Domino was captain of Team Queenie, and she named Scadey deputy.

Joisy shook the thought from her head and made the final touches before sipping her water. "There." She slid it into the center of the table.

What was drawn on the parchment was very complex.

"What is this, Joisy?" Blacknite asked.

"A metallic doodle." Joisy replied proudly, spinning/tossing her fountain pen and catching it.

"Joisy," Ladybug whispered. "Your a genius!"

"But how will we construct her?" Trojan Horse asked.

"I can arrange a doodle-shaped mold to be made, my father can do the rest."

"But isn't that cheating?" Beautiful Baby Leaf pointed out.

"Naw, Miz P. said we had to _come up_ with a new product. She didn't say shit about _making_ it." Joisy spun her pen again.

"Boy, we sure are doing alot of swearing. Fun, let's just not get caught." Lola admitted.

"Agreed." Everyone else replied.


	8. Abducted! Again!

Joisy put her feet on the table and pressed a button on her arm rest.

_Let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this? Must be a circus in town let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness? Hell yeah! _

_Let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this? Must be a circus in town let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness? Hell yeah! _

Joisy pressed the button again and the music stopped.

"But _seriously_, people," Joisy started.

"Would the toon who created the metallic doodle mold please stand up?"

Silence.

"We're gonna have a problem here."

All of a sudden, Ladybug slid a plastic mold towards Joisy.

"That's better.. Ya'll can go now."

Joisy's friends got up to leave, and Joisy did, too, waving them off, when a cold hand grabbed her right shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Joisy could see a sleeve with the same pattern most Bossbots had on their clothing.

She was gagged and everything went black.


	9. Sweet Escape

After school, Joisy decided to bring her team mates home with her to work on the project. Many more Lawbots had to come to pick them up.

Joisy leading them to her father's conference room was like a polic escort, because the cogs had suspicious looks. "They won't find anything out." Joisy had told them.

Joisy opened the door to the room and walked in, putting her backpack around the back of the head chair.

Beautiful Baby Leaf closed the door and everyone did the same.

Ladybug slid a plastic mold towards Joisy.

"That's better.. Ya'll can go now."

Joisy's friends got up to leave, and Joisy did, too, waving them off, when a cold hand grabbed her right shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Joisy could see a sleeve with the same pattern most Bossbots had on their clothing.

She was gagged and everything went black.


	10. Afternoon's Trainride

Joisy could see one of the trains that had avoided the accident parked a few yards ahead. Joisy ran and hopped onto the caboose just as the train started to pull away.

Joisy sat down and flipped her coin, shoving it and the string back into her pocket.

All of a sudden Joisy could hear something coming from inside the caboose. She stood up and slide the door open. What she saw surprised her.

"Steve!" Joisy's voice was filled with rage.

Steve pulled away from Princess's lips. "J-Joisy! This isn't what it looks like!"

"You mean you cheating on my sister for Miss Bitchy here? I beg to differ!"

"Uhhh.. I'll be right back, then I can explain!"

Steve ran down the train, disapearing into the next car, leaving the two she-cats alone.

Princess looked at Joisy along time before chasing her to the end of the caboose where Joisy had boarded the train.

Joisy jumped onto the metal back and jumped, grabbing the roof of the train. She wiggled her feet as she dragged herself up, but Princess clung onto her back before she fully dragged herself up.

They wrestled across the car and back, falling behind the Caboose once more.

Joisy caught Princess it a Full-Nelson over the metal protecting people from falling off. Princess smiled confusingly."N-Not goin' samurai, eh? What's up with you?

Joisy smiled nastily. "Because I can use my natural strength to defeat **you!**"

She shoved Princess off of the car. She screamed and hit the tracks with a sickening thud.

Joisy was breathing heavily until she heard a voice. "Hey.."

She turned to see Steve with a rose in his mouth and a raised eyebrow. "I like a woman that can.. Kick ass."


	11. Twelve Years Later

_~Fast forward 12 years.~_

_After the mishap with Princess Domino, Scadey promised his heart to Joisy if she promised not to tell Kit about the affair. He simply broke up with her next time her saw her. Kit was devastated, she left on a cruise around the world for the next twelve years. Four months after Kit and Joisy's eighteenth birthday, Scadey proposed and their wedding is planned to be today. However, Joisy already has two one-year-old black-cat twins and another daughter on the way. But she's not showing yet!_

Joisy stood over her baby daughters. She smiled, stroking one of their faces.

Ladybug and a royal blue she-bear with blonde hair in a ponytail.

Ladybug ran up to Joisy and began fussing with her hair. "Oh, Joisy, let me braid your hair."

"Well.. Okay!"

"I'll pick a tiara to go with the veil!" The bear was trying to decide between two tiaras in her hands.

"Okay, Honeyboo." Joisy replied, shifting so that Ladybug could arrange her hair into two braids.

"Ugh.. Seaglass or chrome, Joisy? I can't decide."

Joisy shifted more. "Hmm.. What about the brass one?"

Honeyboo smiled. "Perfect." As soon as Ladybug finished braiding Joisy's hair, Honeyboo sat a brass tiara with a different type of Japanese coin onto Joisy's head. (With the veil stuck into it)


	12. Club 33

Scadey adjusted neck bow and smiled as his bride made her way down the aisle.

*fizzy tv effects*

**YOU KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.**

The mallet came down fast. "Joisy, my daughter!" Here metallic father boomed. "You are once again single!"

_~ Inless than a year after their wedding, Scadey cheated on Joisy, divorced her, and remarried her again, temporarily adopted a daughter, and cheated on her again. This was the last straw, not again~_

Scadey turned to Joisy. "Jojo, _please._ Don't do this."

Joisy whirrled around, getting all up in his face. "You cheated on me for our adopted daughter! I kicked Princess Domino's ass and I can kick your's, too!'

"Uh.." Scadey put a hand behind his head. "That probably wasn't the best move ever, but.."

Joisy gave him a look of sympathy. "Maybe in another life time." She turned around. "Thanks, Dad." And walked out.

Outside, six toons awaited Joisy. Lola, Ladybug, Honeyboo, Trojan Horse, Honeyboo, and a fancily dressed orange she-dog.

"Are you ready to paaaartaay?" Lola bounced up and down. Her feathers had turned a bright red, and since the girls turned sixteen, Lola had began to wear her curly hair down. It was golden blonde.

Joisy smiled and nodded.

"Then leeet's gooo!" Lola jumped into her red convertible that had a huge cherry on the hood. She honked the horn. "Hop in!" Honeyboo sat up front next to Lola, Trojan Horse and Ladybug sat next to each other in the middle row, and Joisy sat in the back with the orange she-dog.

"Here, Joisy." The she-dog handed a pink hair bow to Joisy.

"Wow, thanks, Lady D. Vanity! I'll try it on at the club." Joisy tucked the bow safely into her front pocket.

Lola took off. Next stop, Club 33!

"Are we there yet?" Trojan Horse asked. Lola shook her head.

"How many times have you been to this club?" I asked.

"Three or four times. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere..."

Honeyboo cracked open a book and stared at the map page. "Uhh... Try taking a left?"

Lola turned and pulled into the club's parking lot. "Uh heheh... .. Okay, get out."

The six of them got out of the car and Lola locked it. They waited at the enterance of the club for her to hurry up, and walked in when we got there. The place had a luminecent dancefloor and a sparkling disco ball, not to mention some hot music. Everyone but Joisy and Lady D. Vanity took their seperate ways.

Joisy stood next to Lady D., putting her bow on. Once she did, she got an unexpected question from Lady D. "Care to dance?"

Joisy nodded, and was pulled on the the dancefloor by Lady D. A shriek came out of her, and Lady D. began to do some sort of hip-hop. Joisy clumsily joined in, trying her best to copy her friend's movements.

As Joisy got better, she and Lady D. got closer. As soon as they were close enough, they held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

_"Ohh, thank you Club 33."_


	13. The end of the beginning

Ladybug was babysitting tonight. She was very good at it, and kids liked her. Joisy was going to help Lady D. Vanity design a new dress for her neighbor, Teacup, who was going to be hosting a party later. It was her first party, so Lola was helping her to plan it.

Joisy zipped up her orange jacket and headed out the door. She opened the door to her aqua car and got in. Hesitantly, she started up the engine and backed out of the driveway.

She arrived at Lady D.'s studio awhile later. She parked her car around the back and made her way to the front.

The door was unlocked so Joisy walked in and hung her jacket on the rack. She walked over and sat next to Lady D., who was staring at a peice of paper with a flimsy skirt drawn on it.

"I already started, Joisy." Vanity began."But I _cannot_ come up with a top to go with this skirt!"

"Long sleeves and buttons?" Though she once wanted to be a clothing coordinatore, Joisy's fashion senses were nothing compared to Lady D. Vanity's.

Lady D. looked at Joisy. "What shape are the buttons?"

Joisy picked up a jar of assorted buttons on her friend's desk and looked through it. "Can't we just pick a couple we like from here?"

"Mismatching buttons?" Lady D. thought for a moment. "That goes against everything I believe in BUT.. For you, Joisy, I will."

Joisy smiled. "There was a nice leaf one in here somewhere.. There's an awful lot of clear ones in here. Oh, we could put all clear ones on the shirt, and then make a little matching jacket with a button of our choice for the clasp."

Lady D. nodded. "This I am liking. But maybe instead of a that leaf button, we use this umbrella one?"

"Whatever you want, Dee Dee."

"Than this we shall do! I already made of these skirts and it's in the back. Could you go get it while I find the rest of this fabric and the thread I used to make it?"

Joisy nodded.

She headed to a concrete room with dozens of boxes stacked up. Looking up, Joisy realized that the skirt Lady D. has made was on the top shelf. _"How did that get up there?"_

She jumped up, trying to reach it. On the third leap, she grabbed onto it. However, it pulled a basket of other Lady D. items down with it.

"Is everything okay back there?" Lady D. called.

"Yes!" Joisy called back, pulling a unraveling fabric roll off of her head.

As Joisy began to put threads and pin cushions back in the box, she came across a baby blue journal with duckies, saftey pins, teddy bears and blocks, the works, all on the cover. In the center were pink, cursive letters that spelled out "Baby Book".

_"Oh.. I wonder if there are any pictures of Baby Dee Dee in here.."_

Joisy opened the first page. There was a a space that read "_'s Baby Book" But there was no name in the blank. Confused, Joisy flipped to the next page.

_"If your reading this, then you've realized that this is not my baby book. I bought it for the child I could never have. As a teenager, I was always very fashionable, but I also had a secret love for trains and train accessories. I began took up the task of becoming a steamstress and designer, so I could come out with a line of baby clothes. I had a love, but he didn't want to bare a child with me. Heartbroken as I was, I stayed. My line of baby clothes became more than just that, and no one ever suspected a thing."_

Joisy wiped a tear away.

"Are you okay, Joisy?"

"Yes!" Joisy tried not to show sorrow and pity in her voices as she put the box back and came running with the skirt.

_To be continued..._


End file.
